bloody fangs
by guren and kallen
Summary: kidnapped in the middle of a bloodbath of the village people, Naruto is taken to mate with the newly made alpha against his will. off on a bad start will Naruto ever see past this raged filled beast? Mpreg, Yaoi, Few non-consensual moments, Werewolf. Sasunaru, Kakaruka, etc. SAKURA BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

* * *

The cold silent wind sung through the chilled air on the cold moonlit night, no soul in the village would be ready to face the chaos that was about to come, the frightening howls could be heard in the distance, making entropy through the small village. Naruto was shoved again by another villager on the dirt filled ground. ''get out of the way!'' the man shouted as he ran down the street. Naruto got up and dusted his tattered clothes wanting to reach his small home as fast as possible.

It common for the villagers to treat him like that but today was different The people spoke about this time of year, the time were vicious beasts of the night would come out of the shadows and lay waist to poor undefended villages like this one. None had ever stood and fought against these abominations for they left nothing but blood, corpses and destruction in their wake.

Screams of the people continue to ring in the air as they panic trying to gather their valuable and families to try and escape the utter horror that was about to ensure. Naruto pulled on the old and worn curtains to peak out the window. he could see the villagers with their lit torches, axes and pics running with their things, some panicking other taking advantage of the chaos smashing and rioting as others tried to board up their windows and doors and hope to barricade themselves in the safety of the only place they ever called home.

The young man curled up on his mat he called his bed and listened to the scream and cries of the women and men shouting how hopeless it would be to lock themselves up and should just run with for their lives. Naruto scoffed at the idea, the village itself was surrounded by a very thick and dense forest that made it impossible to outrun those monsters.

The only way out of here was through the port and take the boats but that was now not possible with none big enough to evacuate the villagers. The enraged howl became louder with every passing breath. The frightened children continued to cry as they were comforted by there weeping parents and trying to find safety In there home.

Naruto saw his saddened smile in the reflection of his broken mirror piece on the floor. he wondered if this was really the end for him although his poor orphaned life was not the best he wanted more out of it. Maybe he would get lucky and those things wouldn't bother to raid his old beat up shed he called a home. Naruto flinched at the horror piercing scream coming from outside his little hut.

Against his better judgement he glance out his stain glass window, his heart nearly stopped as he watched a horde of blood thirsty beast rampaging the streets taking and devouring many of the people they managed to jump onto to. He mind struggle between fear and horror as he watched those rage filled monsters jumped down on their prey and going straight for their necks, tearing into their flesh spewing blood everywhere till the mind boggling screams coming from the villagers would cease before ripping their heads from their shoulders.

He was hyperventilating now. he did want to die not like that , not yet. He barged out the door and just started running, running whenever he could go to get away from those monsters. He could the adrenaline going through his veins, where ever he looked he just saw more things attacking the villagers. The smoldering aches from the burning homes covered the sky in dark smog, screams and cries for help erupted from everywhere dared to look.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from emptying his stomach contents, the heaps of bloody mangled corpses covered the ground in front of him they were unrecognizable. why had they been killed in such a brutal and horrific manner, no matter how cruel they might have been to him all these no one deserved to have their lives taken from them like this. He froze when he heard a low crackling growl coming from on top the hut next to him.

His voice hitched as he saw the feral beast pounce at him fast and full of rage. Struck with fear as he stepped back he stumble on the dead body behind him making fall on his back and avoid the beast's onslaught on him but not with receive a deep cut on his arm from its claws. He scream at the pain and watch the blood run down his arm. He saw the raged beast reading itself to jump on him again. He force his legs to carry him in the alley way, holding his injured arm. he just needed to away from here as fast as he could. he fell to the ground hard as the pain was in his arm was shooting through his bloody.

He watch the beast close in on him, he could finally see it. The beast stood on his feet, seven feet tall, it's body covered in a dark furry mane, it's claws and muzzle soaked in fresh blood from it's previous victims and it's flaccid large cock hung for the world to see. it's Howl echoed through the air as he brought the menacing furry head back. His red piercing eyes screamed death and hatred. He began to bare his large blood soaked teeth at me. he was stuck in place, scared, with a scream clogging his throat. He ran at him with his powerful legs and nails digging into the tough terrain. he was dead and he was going to be killed without even remembering what happened to him.

The killer beast stood in front of him breathing heavily on him it's blood piercing eyes locking with his. No words could describe this uncanny feeling everything suddenly became non-existent the only thought on his mind was this beast looking down on him. He only stared back at the creature as it slowly descended down to him it's eyes unnerving and focused now.

Naruto felt the heat emanating from the beast as it brought it's muzzle on his neck and took several sniff from him. He listened to the loud growl from the fur covered beast as it slowly pulled away from him locking eyes with again. He couldn't do it anymore, he feel himself flipping from reality. His vision began darker as he fell limb on the floor and seeing the beast approach him with caution before he black out.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his head as he slowly woke up from what felt like was the world's worst hangover. His eyes shot open when he discovered he was as naked as the day he was brought into the world. He wrapped his himself in his arms as he looked around the cave from where he laid on the flat rock. It was dark but he could still make out a little of it due to small light coming from the entrance. The cave was fairly large itself but his mind was racked with unanswered questions. _'Where am I? What happened the beast? Why wasn't he dead?'_

Naruto held his breath as he watch the same creature emerge that attacked him before he passed out emerged from rustling foliage which camouflaged the cave entrance. the wild beast carried on it's back a dead deer, the beast tossed the animal in front of him making him flinch and the dark beast stared at him.

As if he wanted him to do something with it,_' does he expect me to eat this?'_ the blond though in disgust visible on his face. Naruto backed away from the carcase in front of him but stopped when the dark hair beast beard his sharp fangs at him and growled from it's throat. Naruto hugged his legs and turn away, he saw The beast scoff at him and kneeled and began devouring his prey. Naruto stared in disgust as he stare at the beast sink his fang into the flesh, tearing and ripping it apart.

No matter how disgusted he was with the scene he couldn't deny how hungry he was, still he wouldn't resort to eating raw meat. He instinctively looked back at the beast as it got up, with heavy steps walk out the cave leaving his half eaten meal in front of the blond. It wasn't long till the beast came back with a hand full of apples, he tossed it in front of a shock Naruto and when back to devouring his meal without even sparing a glance at the blond.

Naruto looked between the beast and succulent fruits in front of him._ ' he went to get this for me?' _but Naruto was too hungry to bother dwelling on it, he quickly began stuffing his mouth. He handed realized just how hungry he was till now which made wonder how long was he out for ?

He never realized how good apples tasted maybe it was because it was he was being held captive by some giant … werewolf, naked and deprived of food for who knows how many days had passed, these were by far the best apples he ever had. He was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed the dark beast staring at him with his red eyes.

After his last bite he noticed the beast staring at him, remembering that he was completely nude and tried to cover himself with hands. The beast suddenly growled with anger at the blond and marched up to him. Naruto began erratic as the beast pushed him on ground and climb on top of him and restrained his arms above his head. '' what the hell is wrong with you! You stupid dog!'' Naruto shouted loudly at the beast effectively making the beast on top of him seething with anger.

Naruto began struggle and panic as he felt the beast roughly spreading his legs and felt something very hard and long pressing against his arse hole.'' No! stop get of me! '' Naruto yelled making the beast growl before he trusted himself into the blond's unprepared hole making his scream resonate through the cave. The blond continued screaming with each fast thrust deep inside him. the beast plunged inside him at an inhumane speed. The beast grunted and growled in pleasure with his tail wagging back and forth as he waited for this for so long.

Consumed in its own pleasure filtered the sound of the weeping blond underneath him pleading for him to stop. The pain was unbearable why was this thing doing this to him? after a few more low growls from the beast. He pulled out from the blond and with an ear piercing howl the beast shots strings of semen onto the used blond under him. Naruto could feel the warm substance everywhere on his chest, stomach and between his legs. The blond, breath ragged and exhausted, felt the beast rub in the thick amount of semen with it's large clawed hands everywhere on his body. Naruto closed his wishing this was all just a bad dream.

Naruto gasped awake abruptly making the pain in his lower arse shoot through his body. he moaned loudly before he quickly looked around the cave for the unruly beast. He signed when he realized that he was alone. He could smell the blood that he was sure had come from his abused arse and another strong odor that emanated from him. why is this happening to him? what was he to do now? Who knows when that beast will be back, should he try to run for it while he had the chance? No that thing would just hunt him down in seconds he had move it was impossible to escape, it's probably why it had no issues to leave him unattended like this.

he soon calmed down a little and heard a faint dripping noise resonate in deep from within the cave. _''water?''_ he slowly rose up bearing with the pain from his backside and made his towards the sound of dripping water making sure to avoid the scattered bones his meals. There was a separate tunnel in the cave that when a little downwards deeper, when he made it to the end he stared at the spring in front of him.

He looked at the stalagmites on the ceiling dripping water into the spring, he also noticed a few small openings in the room that let some light from outside illuminate the spring. He wasted no time getting into the water, he signed loudly letting the warm water soak into his skin and washing away the dirt from his skin and small twigs in his hair. This was heaven for him, even in the village they refused to let him use the showers at the bathhouse, the only way he was able to scrub himself from time to time was by collecting cold rain water in a bucket he would leave next to his hut for several days.

His little moment of happiness was cut short a heavy dominated growl filled the room, Naruto eyes snap open as saw the beast step into the light showing the anger clearly written in his eyes. Naruto quickly tried to scurry out of the spring and away from the beast but was pushed to the ground by the beast, he could the beast claws around his waist pulling arse into the air. He could feel the hard erection against the curb of his butt cheeks.'' No! no! please stop! Not again!'' Naruto shouted. The beast growled and wrap his hand around the blond's neck pressing his muzzle against his head.

'' I'm sorry!'' Naruto yelled tears welling up in his eyes. the beast stop in its track and stood there frozen.'' I'm sorry…I didn't know'' Naruto didn't hold the tears back, he cried into his arms as the beast stood over him and stared. He soon heard a low growl and felt himself being picked up bridal style in the beast's arms he silently continued crying as the beast carried him through the cave and soon outside for the first time. He head fell against the beast's mane covered chest. He look around the thick forest, checking to see if there was any clue as to where he was taken but the land was completely foreign to him. he soon came into the sights of another cave that resemble a lot like the one he was in.

They came to a halt in front of the forest cave entrance before the beast howl loudly with Naruto still in his arms. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the beast was trying to accomplish here? Where was he taking him? Naruto breath hitched as he saw another beast stalk out of the cave, the beast could feel Naruto's heart beat speeding up and held him a little tighter as a way to reassure him.

Naruto stared the new beast in front of them although it resembled the one carry him, this one had silver streaks of hair on its mane and also a distinctive scar over its left eye. Both creatures exchange a series of grunts and growls that Naruto couldn't decipher but whatever they were saying the silver mane beast soon let them into the cave. The cave was familiar to the one he was in before but this one oddly had a personal touch to it. They were few pelts, blankets, food and tools in the cave but everything cleaned and organised unlike that other cave were just bones and old carcasses scattered everywhere with a lingering smelly odor.

He feel the other's beast eyes on him studying him as his beast put him down on his feet. None of this wasn't making any sense, was the beast gonna leave him here with this silver one? He didn't know why but the thought of it made him worry. Naruto stared at the red eyed beast silently hoping to get some form of answer from the beast but he received soft look from the beast, it leaned close softly rubbed his cold nose against his own leaving him with an odd look on his face.

The blond watched the two beast nod at each other and gave him one last look before sprinted out of the cave leaving him with the silver beast. Some part deeply wished to call out for him but another part of nagged him about did he even care? He tensed as the silver haired beast stalked past him he stop half way to look at him. _''does he want me to follow?''_

Naruto followed behind at a safe distance leading a little deeper into the cave with his guard up although it made very uncomfortable to walking around naked all the time. they walked to an opening in the tunnel covered by a thick curtain. The beast pulled it back to let him step in the fire lit room. Naruto was caught off guard by the dark skinned man with silver wolf ears on his head and his bushy silver tail swaying back and forth standing nude in the room to preoccupied to notice their presence.

The silver hair beast let out a soft growl from his throat to him know of his presence. The brunet turned and smiled at them, Naruto stood there appalled at the man standing in from of them.'' Oh? We have a guest. Hi my name's Iruka, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' He smiled at the speechless blond.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I originally wanted it to be a kibanaru fic. Next chapter there will be lots of explanations to what's going on! By the way Naruto's 18 year old pretty sure I didn't mention it in the fic. Another thing I know the werewolfs are maybe too animalistic in the beginning but don't worry soon they will be having normal conversations. Don't be shy to leave suggestions for pairings you would love to see! please forgive me if there's some mistakes haven't gotten any one to beta yet.**

**Please review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey very happy with the positive feedback and views on the first chapter alone . I was really surprised. Also on the fact if the werewolves can turn human the answer is yes but for now I will just leave it that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

* * *

_The silver hair beast let out a soft growl from his throat to him know of his presence. The brunet turned and smiled at them, Naruto stood there appalled at the man standing in from of them.'' Oh? We have a guest. Hi my name's Iruka, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' He smiled at the speechless blond._

* * *

Still in shock at the sight of a normal looking person minus the nudity, fluffy ear and bushy tail of course standing in front of him listening to a series of grunts and short growls from the silver beast behind. Iruka nodded before he turned his gaze back to Naruto as the silver beast exited the room, leaving the two of them by themselves.

''what's your name?'' Iruka approached him a smile on his face. '' um… Naruto'' he looked away from the brunet with a blush on his face still trying to avoid looking at the man's nude parts while clear trying to hide his own with his hand as much as possible. Iruka giggled at his attempts to avoid looking at him.

'' it's fine, you can look at me I've gotten used it and soon you will have to as well.'' Iruka said. '' right, sorry'' Naruto calmed down a little, his cheeks still a little red. '' it's okay I know all of can be very overwhelming for especially for someone so young, come let's sit you must have lots of questions'' Iruka led to a makeshift couch covered by several layers of animal pelts making it very soft.

Naruto ran his hand through the soft fur of the pelts he sat on nervously. ''I, I don't know… I just…1'' Naruto hiccuped and sniffed trying to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes. ''it's okay just let it all out'' Iruka scooted close to him and wrapped his arms around the weeping blond while patting his head.

The reality of things came crashing down on from witnessing bloodbath of his people, being kidnapped and raped by a some raged filled beast finally let itself out. After a few more collectives sobs Naruto slowly regained some composure and wipe away his tears. ''I'm sorry about that it's just… '' Naruto tried to explain.'' it's alright, in fact it's very nice to have some company to talk to. Kakashi never lets me really see anyone. '' Iruka replied with a gentle smile.

''Kakashi?'' Naruto asked. '' my mate, the werewolf that was just in here. He's very protective and possessive of me'' Iruka explained. ''is that why that werewolf took me? Cause he wanted to mate with me?'' Naruto asked.'' Yes he must have brought you here so that I could help make this a little easier for you'' Iruka softly rubbed his back. '' but I don't understand when we were back at the cave he force himself on me, doesn't that mean he already made me his mate?'' Naruto tried his hardest to remember that painful event. ''not exactly, he must have been establishing his dominance over you. All werewolves are like that with their intended mate''.

''but why me and why did he have to kill all those people for it'' Naruto voiced with some anger making Iruka frown a little. ''during a full moon unmated werewolves will travel to the human territories in search for their mate but during this period they would all sense control, their only thought his to find their mate. Unfortunately any humans they come across who isn't there mate, drives them over the edge in anger and takes there life'' Iruka said the last part softly. ''But if you want to why he chose you you're going to have to ask him yourself'' the brunet looked back at him.

'' all he's ever done is growl at me'' Naruto replied. ''don't worry after he mate's with you things will get a lot easier'' Iruka smiled. Naruto signed loudly, not too fond of the idea of living with a short tempered werewolf for the rest of his life. Iruka look around to see if there was something he could do to cheer the boy up even it was just a little. The brunet's tailed waged happily,'' here, let me show a few things you can do to make your den feel like home'' Iruka smiled at him, Naruto nodded and followed to brunet at a close distance.

Iruka happily showed him around the den, he explained to him all of the different kinds animals that Kakashi would hunt for him, how properly skin them, what to not eat, how to sow their pelt together, how to weave a basket all the basic essentials to survive in the wild. Despite all the information he needed to retain, it was actually a nice change of pace for once, he could clearly see Iruka enjoying himself as well although he guess it was really because he had a friend to talk to now.

It wasn't long till they heard the sound of heavy footsteps walking through the den, the silver werewolf soon came into to view carrying two foxes tucked under his arms, he tossed them to side and walked up to them making Naruto back up a little still getting use to the idea of having werewolves around him. " Kakashi '' Iruka greeted to him with a smile.

The beast didn't even glance at the blond before grabbed Iruka and pushed him on his back before and with his tongue lapped up the brunet's shoulder and neck as slowly he spread open his legs and pressed his pulsing erection against his puckered hole. Iruka didn't bother holding in his moans as Kakashi ravishing his neck, the lust filled beast growled at Iruka's submissive demeanor.

Iruka's head shot back as Kakashi plunged deep inside, the brunet griped the fur on the werewolf's back as he slammed into him.

Naruto stood there with a shocked look written on his face witnessing the scene unfolding in front of him. There was something very alluring about watching the werewolf screw Iruka brains out, he seemed to respond very much Iruka's submissive gestures, it made the silver beast act more responsive to Iruka's carnal needs. Naruto was about to voice his concerns but was stop when Iruka glanced up at him, shot him a look that said '_don't do anything'. _Iruka whined as Kakashi began nipping on his sensitive ears sending Iruka over the edge with a loud moan that even made Naruto turn red and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Kakashi began growling very loudly from his chest, grabbed Iruka and slammed harder into him always making sure to brush against his sweet spot everytime. Iruka bit his bottom lip as Kakashi pressed his muzzle between his neck and shoulder and growled into his ear. Kakashi raised his head howled as he dumped his warm essence into the brunet filling his tight passage.

The beast leaned down too Iruka and lapped his face as he continued spewing his seed inside the spent whimpering submissive beneath him. Semen flowed out of Iruka after Kakashi pulled out his long flaccid erection coated in cum between his legs. Kakashi let out few growls that was directed to Iruka who was listening intently to his every words or grunts in this case. Kakashi silently retreated into their private quarters, he remembers Iruka telling him about it but he wasn't allowed to go in it greatly upset Kakashi for someone to go in their private sanctum.

A much traumatized Naruto watch Iruka get up with the wolf's creamy mess sliding down his legs. Naruto quickly looked around to see if there something he could give the man to help clean himself up. Iruka smiled when Naruto shyly held out an small pelt with his face still beet red from the very intimate moment he just saw. '' it's okay, werewolves don't like it when we clean their scents of us" Iruka explained. _' is that why he was enraged when he caught him in the water?' _Naruto thought to himself.

" but it looks like you quite enjoyed the show yourself '' Iruka pointed at Naruto's visible arousal making the blond squeak as try to hide his boner, very embarrassed at the whole situation. " how did he not even notice me I was right next to you'' Naruto whispered to avoid Kakashi overhearing them which was most likely useless due to his over heightened senses. "oh no, he knew you were there'' Iruka replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Naruto groaned and slapped a hand over his face. " I'm sorry, but it helps them to stay in check and not lose control to their primal side '' Iruka explained.

'' oh, before I forget Kakashi wanted me to tell you that your alpha will be here soon'' the brunet watch Naruto perk up at the news of the red eyed beast coming back for him. Still he couldn't help but feel a little a happy, it almost sounded as if we was going home not that he didn't enjoy his time with Iruka today and sincerely hoped that they would be allowed to continue seeing each other in the future.

Iruka could tell from Naruto expression what he was thinking, '' don't worry I know they will let us see each other from time'' Iruka whispered to him in a tight hug making Naruto smile. "thank you '' Naruto replied. '' but before you leave there is something I have to warn you about '' Iruka pulled away so he could look at him in the eyes. '' promise me you will give him a chance, all he wants to do for you protect and provide for you, especially with the winter on its way'' Iruka said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

'' most of the animals they hunt hibernates during the winter making food vary scarce, you need to make sure that you have enough reserves for the months to follow and although werewolf don't usually hibernate during the winter they focus their time on impregnating their mates and making sure their territory is secure since they are less active to defend them should they need to'' the brunet summarize. "But were guys how could they get us pregnant?'' Naruto looked at him skeptically.

"Well after he turns you and makes you take after him, your body will adapt to an omega that will give you the necessary internal organs to become pregnant.'' Iruka looked at the blond with a blank look on his face absorbing the new information. ''but wait, you and Kakashi have… you know… a lot so how aren't you pregnant yet?'' Naruto asked in a hopeful tone. "that's because we only become pregnant if the alphas want pups. Kakashi isn't fond of the idea having a pups, that's why I haven't gotten pregnant yet ''Iruka explained.

Naruto frowned at this; it meant that he would have no say in the matter. " I know what you're thinking, trust me your alpha will listen to your every word as long as it's in your best interest , you're his entire your world'' Iruka smiled. Naruto had no time to reply to that statement when they perked up at the loud rumbling growl coming from the entrance of the den which could only mean one thing it was time for Naruto to go.

He got a little nervous as the beast stood there waiting tall and powerful only focused on him with a red eyes as he walked up to him, compared to the large beast Naruto looked like a child. They locked eyes with each other, the black furred beast leaned down and licked his face making turn a little red and at the strange display of affection. the beast picked him up with ease in bridal style, Naruto waved to Iruka who smiled at him while standing in front of Kakashi. Naruto saw the werewolves nodded to each other before they took their leave, the sight of Kakashi and Iruka's den getting farther and farther with each second.

Naruto played with his fingers as was carried back to well…their den, he assumed. Naruto looked up at the werewolf that carried him, his eyes focused on their path ahead of them always staying vigilant to his surroundings. He let out a small squeak and blushed when he was caught staring by the beast when he looked at him.

Naruto quickly looked away, he could have sworn that he saw the wolf smirk at him. He rests his head against the beast's chest and continued the trip listening to the various sound of the forest that was teeming with wildlife and rich in nature. He stretch in the werewolf's arm as the sight of their den came into sights, Naruto realized he lived very far away from Kakashi's and Iruka's den as he look in the night sky, the sun was still up when they left.

The beast walked past the foliage camouflaging the entrance, he walked past the mess of bones and deeper in the cave to a room moderately large room with a flat bed rock in the middle. He gently placed Naruto on it and kneeled next to the blond, the wolf eagerly began sniffing him and licking with wet tongue several spots on his body making. Naruto moan at the unusual sensation on his body. The act didn't to be one of sexual nature though it felt more like the wolf was making sure to cover him with his scent.

''um…''he started but couldn't find the words, the beast stared intently. Naruto didn't know what to say. "I missed you? '' he said softly, the beast looked surprised rubbed his muzzle against his face, purring very loudly. Naruto genuinely intrigued by the wolf's affectionate manners, was he really happy to him as well?

'' are you going to turn me?'' Naruto looked up at the wolf; he nodded without taking his eyes of the blond. ''o…ok'' Naruto replied nervously before he took a deep breath, his heart beating at an uncontrollable pace.

The wolf gently pressed him on the floor, lifted Naruto's arse and began licking his sensitive opening making the blond toes curl. Naruto didn't hold back his moans at the wet tongue invading his tight passage, the wolf manhandled the blond onto all fours and growled as he grinded against Naruto arse. The blond bit his bottom lip as the wolf's large clawed hands wrapped around his hips and felt the engorged member pushing into him. The beast growls filled the rooms as he trusted deeper into the blond holding his hips tightly. Naruto moans spiked with every time the beast slammed into him.

It wasn't till beads of sweat covered his face and dripped off his chin, he could feel body getting hotter and hotter with every passing minute. The wolf leaned in pressed his fangs into the junction of his neck and shoulder, luckily it wasn't enough pressure to pierce his flesh. The entire den was filled with the sounds of their humping, growls from the wolf and Naruto's desperate moans of pleasure.

The shaft pulsated deep inside him, at a fast rate never forgetting to hit his prostate on the mark each time. Naruto threw his head back letting his orgasm rip through him, the wolf saw the blond reach his peak and bit into skin drawing blood from the wound on his shoulder. With one final thrust the beast howled in the air filling the blond underneath with strings of his thick creamy essence. The pressed his weight onto Naruto as he collapsed on top of him both trying desperately to regain their breath, covered in heavy amounts of sweat. The beast soon pulled out of the blond and rolled over onto his side and laid next to Naruto.

Too exhausted to move Naruto turned his head to catch a look at the beast, '' I think something wrong with me'' he groaned when he realized that he was still getting hotter. The beast pulled himself closer to the blond and watch intensely as Naruto squirmed in his arms. The heat was unbearable Naruto begged the wolf to make it stop, he could feel himself slipping, the temperature in his body was finally going to his head and tried his hardest to stay conscious but he quickly fell into an eternal abyss with the werewolf watching over him.

Naruto was woken up by the loud music of the morning birds ringing in his ears, he strained to get up. His body was insanely sore and rigid; his nostrils were hit by several different highly potent odors in the air. What was that strong smell? He looking around the empty room suddenly made him dizzy.

He ran his hand through his hair when he touched an unfamiliar appendage that flickered whenever he touched them, two of them to by précised. He turned to behind as he felt something swaying between legs, imagined his surprise at seeing a black furry tail wagging back and forth, he grabbed it make sure that he wasn't hallucinating, it was real and very sensitive to the touch.

That's right he remembered now, the beast had turned him last night just like Iruka said he would. He now had a pair of black ears and a tail to show for it. Naruto tensed when he noticed the beast standing by the opening of the room focused on him with hungry look in his eyes. Naruto stood shyly as it walked up to him and nibble on ears and squeezed his tail making him squeak and press up on the wolf's body.

The beast examined him with a proud look in his eyes. Nothing couldn't have prepare the blond for what happened next.

'' how are you feeling mate? '' a very deep sensual voice erupted from the werewolf's mouth.

* * *

**Well there's the second chapter, what did you guys think? Tell me about sex scene, were they to your liking?. Next chapter will be centered around Naruto and Sasuke especially now that Naruto can understand him .hopefully it will help their relationship. Don't be shy to leave suggestions for pairings you would love to see!**

**Please review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me, if been so busy with school and next week are my final exams for the semester. So I've been studying like crazy anyway hopefully this update will make you guys happy. By the way thank very much for all the reviews and pm's!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted work or any of it's characters .**

* * *

_That's right he remembered now, the beast had turned him last night just like Iruka said he would. He now had a pair of black ears and a tail to show for it. Naruto tensed when he noticed the beast standing by the opening of the room focused on him with hungry look in his eyes. Naruto stood shyly as it walked up to him and nibble on ears and squeezed his tail making him squeak and press up on the wolf's body._

_The beast examined him with a proud look in his eyes. Nothing could've have prepare the blond for what happened next. _

'' _how are you feeling mate? '' a very deep sensual voice erupted from the werewolf's mouth._

* * *

Naruto instinctively step back at the new voice addressing him. Still eye locked with the feral beast. Did he imaging it ? No, he was sure that he heard that voice clearly and he definitely wasn't going crazy. '' did you just talk? '' Naruto asked sheepishly. The werewolf did not remove his heavy gaze off the blond. '' of course, we are mates now. You can understand my every single word now.'' The werewolf looked at him with what Naruto could describe as a smug smirk.

Naruto stared at him cautiously before he spoke. '' so…technically were married now?'' Naruto asked as he rubbed his arm nervously. The beast scoffed, '' that's for humans, don't compare our mating rituals to theirs'' the growled lowly. Naruto's new furry ears flattened on his head, looking away from the werewolf standing in front of him. This whole thing was pretty overwhelming; never in his life had he thought he would find himself molested into marrying a werewolf till recently were only the stuff of legends.

The beast stared at the blond who looked deep in thought; he couldn't help look at him with a sense of pride. He shifted closer to his new mate, taking in the sweet aroma from his mate. He pressed his nose against his mate's underbelly, inhaled gently and slowly trail upwards his stomach, chest feeling his mate jumped, surprised at his actions. The beast wrapped his hands around his waist to stop his young mate from squirming away from him. Naruto whined trying to put some distance between them, a spicy and cinnamon smell overwhelmed his senses, he could feel his body heat cause of it, what was uncanny was the wet, slimy tingling sensation coming from his arse and it was carefully running down his leg.

The werewolf smirked at the new smell hitting his nostrils, '' your new body his reacting well to me, Naruto'' he purred into his mate's ear. '' huh? '' Naruto replied. He moaned as the beast retracted his claws and pressed his fingers into his tight passage. He moaned into the beast chest and squirmed as he felt the scissoring motion inside him. The werewolf soon pulled out his fingers and raised it for his mate to see. Naruto stared curiously at the transparent liquid smeared on his fingers, '' what is that?'' Naruto asked. '' all omegas can self-lubricate themselves when they experience arousal from their alpha to make thing easier for when they…''

''stop don't say it!'' Naruto interrupted him and pulled away from him, flushed with embarrassment. He took a few deep breaths to help him calm down; he could feel his heart rate finally starting to slow down. He looked at the beast standing a few feet away from him. ''so…what now?'' Naruto asked, the beast narrowed his eyes at him. ''I mean… I can finally understand you but you haven't told me… anything! '' he signed.

''From the moment you brought me here and used me on more than several occasion you never… ugh, I don't even know what to think anymore. I understand bringing me to Iruka to make some things clear but still… god I don't even know you and you expect me to just live here with here with you, in this cave for the rest of my life?'' Naruto could feel the intense glare of the beast on his skin but was overpowered of the feeling of a heavy lifted from his shoulders. An eerie silence filled the room, the werewolf made the first sound with a deep sigh. '' I suppose we do need to talk'' the beast said but it looked like he was really against the idea for some reason.

Naruto let out an exhausted laughed, '' you think? ''. the beast growled at him as he made himself comfortable against the wall. '' come here'' he motioned. Naruto stood still, trying to stay in control.

''**now**'' the beast growled causing Naruto to flinch something inside him compelled him to listened to the werewolf, he didn't like being ordered around still he couldn't push his luck not right now anyway, this could finally bring some things to light. He walked over to the werewolf and sat next to him, he tensed a little when he felt an arm draped over his shoulder and pull him in closer.

'' I admit, I could have retain some control of myself when I was around you. But I won't apologize, after so long, so many searches a finally found my omega, my mate'' he looked into the young omega's eyes and cupped his chin with fingers and leaned down leaving only inches apart from their faces. Naruto could see the sincerity in the werewolf's blood red eyes. '' and how many people had the unfortunate chance of running into you till you found me?'' Naruto boldly said his eyes unnerving.

'' too many'' the beast pulled back. '' my top priority will always be you but you must understand I'm the alpha of den that means my word is law'' the beast could clearly see the irritated look on his omega's face. Naruto tried to collect his thoughts, what choice did he have now? Any chances he had of escaping would prove to be useless against the obvious experienced predator, even if he manage to escape his clutches there was no way he would be able to re-enter human society, not with his new very noticeable ears and tail waving about, he sighed.

'' How can I trust you?'' he replied after a short pause. The beast took a moment to think on it. '' I suppose it's unreasonable to ask for your entire trust but maybe this will be a start'' he said be he took a deep breath. Naruto watched in awe as the beast shifted from his usually form he had known and into a very handsome dark haired man with muscles that made Naruto want to bite his bottom lip and run his hands all over his body especially those solid rock hard abs that screamed perfection.

Although he now had a humane physic he still had large furry ears and a black tail longer than his own. Not even the young omega could deny his attraction for the young man sitting next to him.

'' we alphas don't usually show this form to others because it's considered a sign of weakness if we do but you mean a lot me your my mate, not even my family have ever seen me like this.'' Naruto sat there with cheeks tinted red unable to think properly, he was a loss of words. Naruto could tell that the other was waiting for him to say something but a thought hit like a tonne of bricks something that had plague his ever his he left from Iruka's and kakashi's den. '' um… what's your name?'' Naruto asked. The alpha hadn't expected that question. '' my name is Sasuke '' the young man replied.

'' Sasuke…'' Naruto repeated softly, Sasuke smiled at the warm feeling of hearing his mate say his name for the first time. ''despite how might look to you, I'm still relatively young to have a mate no less be the alpha male of the pack '' he said.

'' pack? '' Naruto perked up at this. '' as in more of you, how does that work? '' the omega asked feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought of having to deal with more werewolves. '' Much like humans, wolves have a hierarchy within their packs. There are three main positions – the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Werewolf packs can vary in size and will be a minimum of two but has been known to reach over two dozen. The hierarchy is needed to maintain order within the pack, without it the pack could fall into chaos. That's were me the alpha male, leader of the pack comes in'' Sasuke explained.

'' but the only other werewolf I've seen you talk to is kakashi'' Naruto pointed out. '' kakashi is an unofficial member, he does not live with the pack. he prefers to stay at a distance with his mate which suits me fine because if he wanted to he could challenge me for the title of alpha male'' Sasuke replied.

'' so would you two have to fight to the death or something like that? '' Naruto asked. '' no exactly whether he kills me or not the only way now to become pack alpha would be to claim his mate for himself, in others words you''

'' wait! Your telling me that I have to worry about other alphas trying to rape me?'' Naruto sprung to his feet as shouted. '' **no! **'' Sasuke growled scaring Naruto a little causing him to back away from him. Sasuke saw the frightened look on his mate's face; he took a deep breath to regain some control of himself. '' every alpha in the pack has proven their loyalty to me, still I can't rule out the possibility of an unmated try to claim you that's why this den is not on pack grounds and hidden from prying eyes.'' Sasuke said.

Naruto relaxed at this new information, ''what are betas?''

'' betas are basically the soldiers of the pack they follow every alpha's order to the letter but mine above all else. We alphas can shift from our werewolf form to our human hybrid form but betas instead shift from a wolf form to their hybrid form. Sadly they can't mate to have pups only for relieve.'' Sasuke explained.

'' so basically betas can transform into a wolf and part human rather than alphas who change into a giant ferocious wolf monster on two legs and part human, right?'' Naruto quickly summarized in one breath. '' they are a lot larger than any normal wolf, but yes'' Sasuke rolled his eyes. '' how many omegas are there in the pack? '' Naruto wondered. '' including yourself and Iruka there are five in total, technically'' he looked away at the last part. '' what do mean? '' Naruto pondered. '' you'll find out when you meet the pack today'' Sasuke stated.

'' do I have to?'' Naruto asked.'' Yes, I've been away for far too long now'' Sasuke said leaving no room for argument. '' why? It's only been two days'' Naruto replied. '' you were nearly unconscious for two weeks'' Sasuke said leaving Naruto with a surprised look on his face. Sasuke came back in the room and tossed what looked like his old shorts.

''put them on. No one is to see you nude but me, understood?'' Sasuke waited till Naruto nodded and hastily put them on, he wanted to complain still it beat everyone staring at him stark naked. He watched Sasuke shift into his larger feral werewolf form, letting a soft growl when it was done. '' let's go'' he grab the omega into his arm like is was nothing and carry him out the den.

Naruto played with his fingers as Sasuke carried him through the autumn forest; it was a little humiliating how easily Sasuke could manhandle him. It was no surprise both his werewolf and hybrid form were both very muscular probably due to years of physical training.

Some time had passed by before they near a large mountain side cover in trees all along the side, the top was barely visible. '' it this it?'' Naruto asked breaking the silence of the quiet trip. ''yes, the entrance is along that river, it flows in into the mountain.'' Sasuke pointed at the bottom of the mountain. Naruto griped Sasuke's fur tightly when the werewolf leaped down from great height and landed in front of a large cave where the river flowed into the dark tunnel. '' please don't do that ever again'' Naruto sighed missing the werewolf's smirk.

They followed the river into cave, a few turns and jumps deep inside the maze tunnels of the mountain. The alpha and omega walked past what Naruto could describe as some sort gate well-crafted out of wood to seal off the tunnel, Naruto guess it was to keep any intruders out.

A bright brimming light shimmered in the distance, they walked into an immense hollowed part in the mountain, with torches along the stone walls of the hollow cavern filled with so many dens scattered around the minded sanctuary, he saw larges wolves, werewolf and hybrids conversing, working and interacting with each other almost like in his old village expect it felt more inspired as if everyone worked towards one goal.

Naruto had no words to describe this, it simply amazing to see a different society than his own at work. Their presence soon went notice by the ones closes to them and then so forth with all the others. They soon all gathered in front of them, due to his new senses Naruto were able to hear many of the whispered questions about him.

'' alpha your back '' a werewolf similar to Sasuke walk out from the crowed. '' yes and I have brought my mate with me'' Sasuke announced proudly causing smiles and joyous shouts from the pack. '' that's amazing! But much has happen since you were away and we must brief you immediately on the situation'' the new werewolf spoke. Sasuke nodded and followed the other werewolf causing the pack members to disperse in two clearing a path for them. They it made into a very large room followed by numerous pack members, in the room there was big rock shaped chair lined with some pelt, it almost looked like some kind of throne the way Sasuke sat in it with Naruto sitting on his knees.

The room quickly crowded with numerous different pack members, Naruto noticed the pack members fur color mostly varied from, black, brown, grey, dark red and a few white furred ones. But six tall werewolves it each with distinct features from the other stood out of the crowd and in front of them, they almost felt like they were the generals of the pack.

'' well it's good to see our alpha back and with an omega no less, name's Shikamaru'' the werewolf introduced himself.

'' Neji, a pleasure to meet you ''

'' Gaara''

''Zabuza, welcome kid''

'' Yamato''

'' Juugo''

They each introduced themselves to him, making him blush a little at the attention of the six alphas and all the betas crowded behind them, after a brief nod from their alpha male they quieted down letting the atmosphere turn for important matters that needed to be discussed.

'' alright we'll get right to it'' Shikamaru started the meeting. '' the elders have confirmed the early signs of dark Celsius and have predicted that it will last for 7 moons'' Shikamaru said causing hushed alarming whispers amongst the pack. '' which leaves us we the immediate problem of our food reserves, due to the early stages of dark celsius all the prey in our land will have fled to the human territories by this time tomorrow '' Shikamaru finished leaving Sasuke with a very unpleased and disgruntled look on his face accompanied by a low growl. Naruto did not fully understand what was going but from the worried and somewhat frightened looks amongst the betas it was not good.

''what are our options?'' Sasuke asked the werewolves. '' I say we send our best hunters to hunt every last prey our land before they have a chance to migrate somewhere else '' Zabuza answered earning a growled from betas in the back showing their ready and waiting just for the order from him.

'' but that still leaves the pack with insufficient rations to fill our reserves '' Gaara said. '' then I suggest we take half the pack to hunt into unmarked territory and be back within a few weeks with enough food to last us through the dark celsius'' Yamato proposed earning a few wide eyed looks from the members. '' are you insane? That would leave our home totally defenceless against other packs'' Zabuza cut in making the crowd in the room restless and worried at the idea of an attack on them now would do.

'' the other packs wouldn't dare attack us and risk getting caught in dark celsius. But this is wroth considered given the situation'' Sasuke said quickly calming down the betas. ''and what about the new moon coming in a few days, any unmated alphas will lose all control of themselves and go hunt for their omega mate in the human land'' Gaara said.

'' then it is obvious that only myself and Neji will lead this expedition.'' Sasuke stated receiving a confirmed nod from Neji.

'' also kakashi has agreed that it would be best if he and his omega mate, Iruka, move here for the dark celsius year and help as much as possible'' Yamato said invoking some hushed whispers in the room.

'' shit, even _he's _coming here? This is starting to look a little grim'' Zabuza said causing slight looks of worry on the alphas in the room. '' then it's decided we'll take as many betas as possible lead by myself, Neji and kakashi will stay to guard the pack. We'll hunt in unmarked lands and bring back enough food to feed the entire pack throughout the dark celsius.'' Sasuke stared at the six alphas in front of him.

'' yes, it our best option'' Neji said.

'' I agree '' Shikamaru second.

'' and this time we'll finally have pups in the pack '' Gaara commented receiving several happy cheers and happy howls from the crowed in the room, Sasuke could not help but smirk himself, between his pups and Neji's pups the pack would finally have pups to create the next generation for their clan and if luck was on his side an alpha heir he could one day pass on his title. Sasuke noticed the tense and uncertain look written on his omegas face, almost forgetting that he was there listening to the meeting.

'' Zabuza take the best hunters we have and hunt down anything still on our lands make sure its done within two days that's when kakashi will arrive and we need to ready to head out by then. Gaara take as many betas as you need and head out to collect enough supplies to keep all our fires lit and other necessities we might need. Understood?'' Sasuke ordered, Gaara and Zabuza nodded and quickly exited to room followed by several betas to complete their given tasks.

'' Neji have your omega show Naruto around while we discuss other matters'' Sasuked ordered. Neji motioned from the crown for his omega to come here. Naruto saw another boy step forward next to Neji, he had brown spiky hair, with bright red triangle tattoos on his cheeks accompanied with his grey wolf ear and small grey tail. The boy had a pelt covering his privates. He practically looked the same age as Naruto, which made him smile and the boy shot his a happy grin.

He didn't know why he looked back at sasuka but it was almost he was asking for permission to get up and go. Sasuke nodded letting down off his lap and follow the other omega out the room.

'' hey my name's kiba, what's yours? '' he asked. '' Naruto'' he smiled. '' cool how about we go to the omega den to get to know each other more'' kiba said. '' sure lead the way'' the blond omega replied. He followed the brunet to the lower level of the mine into to another room with rocked shaped beds covered in furs each leveled of different platforms in the room. He followed the omega onto the largest bed in the den and got into a comfortable sitting position.

'' how long have you been here?'' Naruto asked. ''it's about a month since Neji took me and brought me here'' kiba with a sad look on his. '' guess we have something common Sasuke took me a few weeks ago during the full moon'' Naruto replied avoiding to rethink that awful night in his. '' we have the craziest of luck uh?'' Naruto said sarcastically. '' ya I suppose but if Neji hadn't found me that day I would probably be dead right now'' kiba said making Naruto raise a brow at him.

'' Neji didn't find me during the new moon like most alphas do. My family, me, my sister and my mother were traveling merchants, we travelled between villages selling goods but one day we using the same road as always with the horses and wagons. Some bandits attack us and tried to rob our merchandises. I tried to fight them off but seventeen year olds don't last long against trained bandits'' when they weren't satisfied with the merchandise they tuned their eyes on my mother and sister and started ripping their clothes off. I cried and begged them not to touch them as one of held me down. Next they were being torn and ripped to bloody shreds by some monster I had never seen before. , we watched as it rip the head of the body of the leader with his jaws. He stared at me, I stared back and for some reason I knew what he wanted, me'' kiba with an unhappy look on his face.

''that's so not bad he saved your family those thugs'' Naruto tried to cheer him. '' I suppose, till he threatened to kill them if i didn't go willingly with him'' kiba replied making Naruto gape at him. ''granted he hadn't turned me so I didn't understand like now but I got the message when he grabbed them by the neck and started choking them with one of them in each hand. I told him id go and he just picked me up and took me away. Last thing I remember of my family was seeing my sister crying and my mother trying to chase after me but Neji was too fast. Tried to escape a few times on our way here but he ripped of my clothes and took me each time I tried to escape. After he brought me here and turned me, I admit, things were a little different between us but I guess there will be something's I will never forgive him for'' kiba took a deep and sighed.

Naruto watched kiba silently this looked like it had been weighing on his mind all this time and he finally letting it out like he did with Iruka when he cried his eyes out. ''sorry I know this found really selfish but im glad you're here, it was good to talk someone who understood what you're going through, someone who was once human like you'' kiba smiled making Naruto grin happily in a long time. '' but aren't there other omegas here?'' Naruto asked. '' yes but their born omegas meaning unlike me or you they weren't human to begin with and then turned into omegas by alphas so they could mate and have kids rather they were born into the pack as omegas and made to be the pack's, stress reliever'' kiba put a lot of emphasis on the last part.

'' stress reliever? '' Naruto shot him a curious glance. kIba face palmed himself '' betas can't mate but they do need relieve for the work they do so they come here to the omega den get relieve from one of the born omegas'' kiba tried to explained but Naruto still had a confused look on his.

'' wait, look here'' kiba pointed towards the entrance of the den. Naruto saw a woman with red hair walking towards one of the beds followed a large wolf tailing behind her. The beta wolf shift to his hybrid form, the man spread opened her legs and slammed himself inside her making her moan, leaving with a shocked and embarrassed look on his face as he watch the woman get her brains fucked by the beta man.

Kiba laughed at Naruto expression, remembering his first experience seeing something like unfold. ''aren't they embarrassed we can see them and they know were here'' Naruto whispered making kiba giggle even harder. '' you're talking about people who have been walking around naked their entire lives'' kiba commented.

'' good point '' Naruto groaned loudly trying block out the sounds of sex in the room. It wasn't long till Naruto saw a blond haired lady walk into the den past the beta screwing the omega walking at them. '' hey tsunade '' kiba sat up. '' hello kiba and you must be Naruto our alpha's mate right?'' she said making nod. '' I just wanted to introduce myself my name's tsunade I'm the den mother of the pack'' she said.

'' what's a den mother?'' Naruto asked but hadn't noticed kiba looking away with an uneasy look on his face. '' the one who will be delivering your pups during the dark celsius'' tsunade explained noticing the deadpanned expressions on the boys faces. '' I know this is asking a lot, especially for someone of your ages. But the two of your will be giving birth to the future offspring's of this pack, something that we so desperately lacked for far too long'' Naruto noticed something odd in her tone but could not place it. He sighed, '' can you tell me what the dark Celsius is?'' Naruto asked she nodded in response.

'' the dark Celsius comes once every year in human terms it's referred to as winter but in werewolf marked territories where the effect are much harsher and dangerous, it's a time where the sun no longer comes up leaving nothing but only darkness and blizzards so cold it freezes any living creature within seconds of exposure. In order to survive these dark times we gather as much food, furs and supplies; then seal ourselves in the mountain and wait for the dark Celsius to pass. It's also the time during the year mated omegas become fertile enough to impregnate them'' Tsunade explained, Naruto understood why they were all so worked up during the meeting before.

'' Naruto'' they looked at the entrance of the omega den and saw Sasuke standing there with Neji next to him. '' looks like that's our queue to go'' kiba said as they climbed off the bed and waved to Tsunade. '' see you tomorrow'' kiba said as Neji led him away back to their den. '' are we leaving here?'' Naruto asked. '' no I decided it would best if we moved in here. '' Sasuke wrapped his hand around waist and led him to the upper levels. The den was bigger than the other residential ones ones in the mountain. '' it's nice and big, enough to raise a few pups'' Sasuke said on purpose to try get some kind gauge reaction from his omega but Naruto didn't say a word or even look at him much to the alpha's frustration.

Sasuke inwardly growled showed Naruto their private room deeper in the den. Naruto looked in their room and saw the floor covered with thick pelts. ''strip'' Sasuke growled from behind the omega. Naruto undid the button on his pants and removing the shorts letting inhale his sex. Naruto whinnied when nibbled on his ear, pulled on his tail and explore his body with his hands. Naruto so much more aroused by the alpha sinced he turned him. He could feel the moist and wet sensation building up near is entrance. Sasuke growled slammed into his omega filling completely. Sasuke grabbed his hips and pounded into hips enjoying the view of Naruto's bubble butt boucing against his wet thrust each time.

Naruto use a hand to cover his mouth as his moans began even louder to try and muffle them. He didn't want his moans echoed throughout the mine filled with every member of the pack. This irritated Sasuke the pack should know who he belong to. Sasuke pulled out of him and turn him on his back with his legs over his shoulders and restrained his arms over his head so that he could cover his moans.

''let them hear you scream my name'' Sasuke said as he slammed back into the blond underneath him making him arch his head back. Naruto shooke his head '' please I don't want them to hear me tonight, just you'' he looked into Sasuke's eyes catching him by surprise. There was almost an obligation in the pack to make your omega scream especially if you are the alpha male of the pack. There was something about the way Naruto looked at him this time, something told him he needed to act on it if he wanted Naruto to opened up to him.

'' only for tonight '' Sasuke growled lowly, Naruto nodded he released is arms and let Naruto wrap his arms around his neck and listned to his quiet moans which for only the two of them.

''ugh…Sasuke…Sasuke…sasugh'' Naruto whispered with each thrust into his ear. Sasuke was very enticed by the sounds of his omega only made for his ears alone. After a mesh load of hard thrust and quiet moans, Naruto grabbed a fist lock full of fur on his back as his orgasm ruptured through his body. Sasuke howled as he filled his omega with his warm seed, with a few heavy breath he collapsed next to his omega who had pass out seconds after the alpha's seed shoot inside him. Sasuke spooned Naruto very closely that night.

* * *

**Alright so what did you think please leave your comments below. So about the story during new moon the alphas are going to find, I'm not 100% sure yet but will find two omegas I was thinking of having Juugo paired up with omoi and Gaara x hinata or with rock lee instead, just cause Gaara and lee are popular ( being honest here not a fan of rock lee so I'm leaning more towards hinata ).**

**Two things that I need to apologize for, sorry for not having a lemon scene in Sasuke's human ( hybrid form) I really wanted to save that first time for a very special intimate romantic moment, that will be coming very soon!**

**Another thing sorry for not using the top yaoi couples as alphas for the pack im saving them for another part of the story that's relevant to the plot.**

**Something else I want to make clear for everyone.**

**Alphas – look like lycans / they can change into their hybrid form ( human/animal) but very discreet about it. They stand of their feet.**

**Betas – look like the wolves from twilight/ they shift freely into their hybrid form. They follow all alphas order especially the orders of the alpha male**

**Born omegas- hybrid form only / basic occupation SLUTS**

**Turned omegas- hybrid form only/ basic occupation MOMMIES **

**I hope that's helps please review, and shout out if you have any suggestions for the 2 next omegas coming in the next chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey just want to thank you all the last update got over 1.18k views! I was really shocked and all the pm's and reviews just made me wanna update so fast! Ok first need to answer few things from reviews and pms.**

**-yes there will the definitely be a lot of Sakura bashing! Also, some Karin and Sai bashing as well.**

**- need to make it clear that Tsunade is a beta and NOT a born-omega.**

**-also special thanks to shikamarunaruto for is amazing review by using his grading system it was the best review in the history of reviews I ever saw. I really wish there was something like that on all fics you could check before reading it!**

Alphas – look like lycans / they can change into their hybrid form ( human/animal) but very discreet about it. They stand of their feet.

Betas – look like the wolves from twilight/ they shift freely into their hybrid form. They follow all alphas order especially the orders of the alpha male

Born omegas- hybrid form only / basic occupation SLUTS

Turned omegas- hybrid form only/ basic occupation MOMMIES

* * *

_******IMPORTANT NOTICE: also please sign and ask all for friends and follows to sign the SOPA petition. it will close on the 19th March. if the law goes through it will cause fan sites like this to become illegal.**_

_**support the cause !THIS IS NOT JOKE!**_

_**LINK: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr*********_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted work or any of its characters.**

* * *

Naruto let out a soft whine as the alpha behind him pounded savagely into him with a strong force that made him buck his head each time. Sasuke purred at the sight of his mate squirming underneath him, there was a certain thrill in watch his omega bounce against him each time he slammed their hips together. He tightened his strong hold on the whimpering blonde's hips leaving claw marks around his waistline making Naruto squirm so more.

Naruto winced as Sasuke's claws pressed harder into his skin. It painfully reminded him why Sasuke was being extra forceful with him; today the alpha would be taking most of the betas with him to hunt for three weeks in the unmarked territories. He recalled kiba telling him their alphas would mate with us as much as possible before they leaved to get as much as a fill they needed from them.

Alphas weren't supposed to go so long without mating their omegas but with the new moon tonight out as well the other unmated alphas will lose themselves to their primal instincts and go out to the human land in search of their mate, and wouldn't be back till they either regain their mind or find their mate to which is still a very low probability of happening.

The seventeen year old listened as the massive werewolf pounding into him hitting his prostate on the mark each time sounds of their heavy breaths and grunts filled the den. Another shock of pleasure shot up his spine making him raise his voice another fold. Sasuke growled feeling he was so close to his peak, he leaned in and sank his fangs into the omega's furry black ears causing Naruto to yell out in pain. His eyes watered up as Sasuke fangs pushed into it harder to the point where it drew blood. He wanted this to end, he had heard that Iruka arrived late last night and was eager to see the man again.

Sasuke ignored the pained sounds coming from his omegas; he slammed into him without letting go of the ear he gnawed on as he shot ropes of semen into the blonde's hole. He rode into his orgasm leaving him in a euphoric daze, letting Naruto slump into the bed of furs. He huffed as the wave pass through him, the alpha look down at Naruto whimpering with small tears running down is face. Guilt erupted through him seeing the imprint he had left on his furry appendage. Sasuke laid down on top of him carefully to not crush him with his weight and lick his wound in an attempt ease the pain.

Naruto continued breathing quietly as he felt the alpha tongue lap his ear. Did he seriously believe licking his wound would help him? Help them?

'' I want to take a bath'' Naruto said ignoring the glare he receive from the werewolf for the lack of respect towards the alpha. Sasuke let him up and followed him to the private well they had in the den, Sasuke told him it was one of the perks of being the alpha male of the pack and that it was their secret to which he most grateful for, he wouldn't have to walk deeper into the mountain mines to the pool like the rest of the pack to wash themselves.

Sasuke steps first into the round tub water, as he shifts into his hybrid form. He sat comfortably with arm sprawled along the rim of the tub, keeping his eyes on him waiting for him to get in. Naruto slowly followed and sat on his lap face to face, he grab the soft pelt from the side and began wiping the alpha chest making Sasuke exhale softly at light circular motions on his chest.

Naruto watched the alpha relax at his touch; Kiba told him that alphas took great delight in being washed by their omegas. He continued washing the alpha's upper body quietly. Sasuke stared at Naruto watching him going to great lengths to avoid any eye contact; he could see the bite marks he left on his right ear.

'' does it hurt?'' Sasuke said close to a whisper. Naruto looked at irritated at the question, _'of course it hurts you idiot' _he thought.

''don't worry about it. You couldn't help yourself right?'' Naruto replied causing Sasuke to clench his fists. '' I…'' he tried but struggled to find the words. Naruto stared at him it looked as the alpha having some kind of fierce battle inside him. '' Sasuke…its fine'' he cupped his cheek with his hand staring into each other's eyes. Sasuke stared at his mate a little longer before he leaned in close, their lips inches apart, feeling their hot breaths. The alpha instinctively waited for his omega to seal their lips together. He would be leaving today and he just needed to have some kind reassurance that Naruto would wait for him till he returned from the journey.

Naruto wanted to lean in but there was just something that wouldn't let him do it, there was this feeling of doubt and uncertainty that lingered in him. He pushed and looked away the alpha, rejecting his advance.

Sasuke exhaled loudly, feelings of anger and embarrassment welled up inside him, ignoring the hurt he felt at his omegas obvious rejection of him…of them. Sasuke growled loudly from his chest.

''stand up and wash yourself'' Sasuke ordered him, he sighed and stood up, his skin glistening from the water, hair soaked letting beads of water drop on him and running down his tan delectable body. Even the sight of his omega washing himself including his hole he laid claim to not too long ago didn't satisfy the sting of rejection he still had.

Naruto stopped scrubbing himself when he heard a howl resonating throughout the mountain. ''what is that'' Naruto asked. '' Zabuza is back from the hunt'' Sasuke shifted as he got out of the water, shaked himself dry. '' I'll be back in a few hours '' he said without even glancing at him. Naruto sat in tub a little longer before he got out and dried himself, he was eager the go meet the others.

He made his out the den and down the lower levels, Naruto beamed up when he saw Iruka and Kiba talking to each other in front of the omega den. '' hey Iruka how are you?'' Naruto walked up to them. ''hi Naruto it's good to see you again. I was so happy when Kakashi told me we were going to be moving'' Iruka hugged him with a bright smile. '' I see your alpha also did a number on you too huh?'' Kiba said as they examined each other bodies covered with bites and claw marks.

'' I suppose it couldn't be help they will be without their omegas for some time'' Iruka said in an attempt to help ease the mood a little. '' what about you? You honestly look genuinely happy with Kakashi'' Kiba got their attention. '' I am'' Iruka smiled.

'' how? They're all possessive jerks '' Kiba said with a slight annoyance in his voice. '' I'll tell you secret. Alphas want only one thing, the only thing they can get from us, love '' Iruka said making them both groan.

'' you can't be serious'' Kiba crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. ''sorry Iruka, but that sounds kinda cheesy even for me'' Naruto replied.

'' it's true, out here where they always need to be the strongest, be in control and never show weakness, it's how their bred from birth. Even as pups they were never allowed to play with their siblings or be given any kind of affection what so ever. They were forced to gruesomely train from morning to night. The only food they were allowed to eat was what they could hunt even as pups. Being raised in that kind of environment, forces them to find an omega, the only one person besides themselves they can trust to give them the affection they craved for their entire lives. That's where we come in, and when you give them those feelings they will worship you''. Iruka whispered the last part leaving them staring at him with wide eyes.

'_Is that why Sasuke was so mad before?'_ Naruto thought to himself. Kiba didn't even have the time to reply to the new information he was just told when he saw all the betas emerging out from the council room and making there into the omega den, Naruto looked at them quietly when he noticed four hybrids at the far end in the den staring at them in particularly the one with short pink hair that visibly snarled at him when they locked eyes before they were taken and mounted by the betas.

'' anyway I'll head back Neji is going to want to take me one more time before they leave'' Kiba announced snapping Naruto back to reality before he waved to them and departed. '' I guess you'll be going to right?'' Iruka looked at him. ''Huh? Oh, right… I imagine Sasuke is also going to want to…'' he sighed at the end as he walked away back to the den; Iruka stared at with a worried look.

* * *

'' so it's that him, Sasuke whore? '' the pink haired woman ask out loud to the three omegas sitting next to her. '' Yes Sakura that's the alpha male's 'mate' '' the red haired lady put a lot of emphasis on the word. '' Karin don't bother with Sakura, she thinks that Sasuke and her are meant to be true mates '' the long haired blonde smiled skeptically.

'' Quiet Ino! We are, I'm the only one good enough for Sasuke not that stupid brat'' Sakura without taking her eyes off his him as the blond spoke with the other turned-omegas.

'' Sakura no alpha in their right mind would ever mate with us, face it were used-goods'' the other omega said from behind her. '' shut up Sai, we all know how happy you get when Yamato decides to shove his cock up your arse'' Sakura sneered at him making him wince and look away in shame.

She turned her attention back to the turned omegas standing in front of the den when a large pack of betas walked past them and made their inside. '' guess the meeting is over and they all want their fill of us before they go'' Karin said before some betas took her away.

When Sakura made eye contact with the blond omega she snarled at him silently vowing to get rid him by any means necessary and finally making her and Sasuke mates for life before she was pushed on the rug of furs and fucked like the other omegas by the eager pack of horny betas.

* * *

Sasuke sat on his furred throne with all the alphas and betas gather before him. '' Zabuza how goes to hunt?'' he asked.

'' good the land has been cleared of any prey to hunt but we only received enough food to fill our reserves for 2 moons'' Zabuza explained, meaning that their survival depended on this expedition to bring our enough food to feed the pack for the rest of the dark Celsius that would last for 7 moons.

'' then we have no choice, I will take 25 betas with me and leave 10 behind with Kakashi to stay behind and stand guard the rest of the pack'' Sasuke stated earning a fast protest from Gaara, '' but that would leave our home almost unprotected'' he shouted.

'' would you rather watch the pack slowly starve to dead? '' Sasuke growled loudly leaving no room to question his judgement.

'' when the full moon is out and the unmated alphas leave to search for their we will depart for the unmarked territories, is that clear?'' the alpha male asked received loud shouts and howls of approvals from his alphas and betas.

'' this meeting is adjourned '' Sasuke stated before they began to evacuate to the throne room. '' Neji a word? '' Sasuke asked the other alpha before he departed. '' yes alpha male?'' Neji replied.

'' how are things with your omega, Kiba?'' the alpha male asked, it was uncommon for alphas to speak to each about their personal business especially concerning their omegas but he knew Neji would understand seeing as they were in the same situation.

'' Things did not start of well between us, I know that he harbors a strong resentment towards me for taking him from his family and I have been excessively rough with him especially as of late due to our current dilemma '' Neji explained. Sasuke signed '' I always believed things would be easier once we found our mates but they get only become more difficult '' Sasuke replied.

'' perhaps it's because we have ripped all sense of control they once had. Maybe that is why they are quite reluctant to accept our union, they feel trap.'' Neji said as Sasuke stared at him processing every word from the alpha. ''I believe that I have an idea to help my omega and hopefully put us on the right path when we return''. Neji stated.

Sasuke thought long and hard about Neji's words and everything that has transpired between Naruto and himself. Was it because his omega felt trapped that refused to accept them, if that was the case there was only one method he could use to win over the young omega. It would be a gamble, a risk he had to take, and the stakes would be high indeed.

'' thank you for words Neji, they have made things clear for me, thank you'' the alpha male watch nod and leave the room.

* * *

He saw Sasuke standing assertively in front of their den staring intently at him as he walked up to him. ''follow me'' he said. Naruto obeyed quietly but when he was about to remove the pelt around his waist, ''keep it on there's something I want to show you'' the alpha said making Naruto look at up at him. He followed the beast pass their room and further into the large den till they reached a large sized boulder.

Sasuke griped it with his claws and pushed it away with ease showing the raw strength the werewolf possessed; it revealed a passage with a small draft emanating from it. He continued to follow Sasuke through till they came out on a ridge covered in a small bed of flowers outside on the mountain, the omega looked over the edge seeing a very steep descend down the mountain side.

'' Be careful it's a one way trip, it's impossible to climb back up even if you're lucky and don't get any injuries '' Sasuke placed his hand on his stomach as a precaution. Naruto turned and saw that the alpha had shifted to his hybrid form who was staring into the night sky.

He looked up and saw the full moon high in the cloudless sky, illuminating with a bright radiant glow. ''it's my first time seeing the moon like this'' Sasuke said without averting his gaze from the lunar star.

'_That's right normally he would have lost his mind and go out in the world to find his mate' _he looked at the hybrid. '' I wanted us to share this moment, you my mate'' Sasuke looked down at him, his cheeks tinted pink from the alpha's gaze. '' Naruto I've come to a decision'' he grab his hands and held them tightly. '' Naruto I know that I have not been fair with you, that's why when I return and should you decide to not bear my pups then we won't have any'' Sasuke stated staring into his wide-shock eyes.

Was Sasuke really letting make that choice? It left him speechless to say the least; he knew pups were the one thing alphas craved the most besides their intended omega mate. '' Sasuke…I…''

'' it's okay just promise me you will think about it, about us'' the alpha saw Naruto nod. He leaned lips nearly inches apart. '' let me have this moment with you'' Sasuke whispered against his lips. '' ok'' the young omega pushed his lips against the tall hybrid making both of them moan into it. The kiss began more and more heated, Sasuke nibbled on his bottom lip asking permission for entrance.

Naruto obliged and stuck out his tongue letting Sasuke wild on it. Their tongues fought the battle for dominance but the alpha had won easily and explored every single inch of mouth. Soon Sasuke had his back against the wall and his legs snugly wrapped around the alphas waist with Sasuke holding him up by cupping his bottom.

He could feel the alpha's massive erection along his arse with Naruto's slick pouring into it as it rubbed against his hole. '' Naruto I have too…'' Sasuke said in a light daze from their first heavy make out session. '' I know, lie down'' Naruto nodded.

Sasuke focused on Naruto as he pushed him on the soft bed of flowers with his large member sprouting at attention covered with his omegas warm juices. He watched his omega in wonder as Naruto got over and lowered himself onto his wet cock and grabbed his delicate hips as the blonde began riding him. Seeing his mate ride him with all his might sent the alpha over the edge, it was it an odd sensation letting his omega be in control but not an unwanted one.

Naruto rocked his hips up and down the engorged member moaning at the electrical shock that poured out through his body. No matter what he couldn't stop his hips from bouncing up and down the cock that filled him so deep. He felt the alpha's grip on his hips tighten and the cock inside him pulsate harder. ''yes cum inside me'' Naruto moaned loudly. Hearing his mate shout those beautiful words made him snap and loose whatever control he had left and pound savagely into his mate making Naruto spew his load onto his chest and quickly shot his hot load into the omega soon after.

Naruto collapse on the alpha's chest both panting heavily and exhausted covered in heavy amounts of sweat. They lay there a little longer till the sound of wild howls tore through the night air. '' the unmated alphas have gone out, I need to go join the others'' Sasuke shifted to his werewolf state as they got up and slowly made their back to the den.

They stopped at the entrance of their den with a clear view of the horde of betas waiting at the gates for their alpha male to lead them. This is where they would part, and wouldn't see each other for several weeks but idea of it made Naruto very queasy in his gut.

'' I need to mark you one more time before I go'' Sasuke said making Naruto nod with small smile and bared his neck for him. The alpha was filled with pride seeing his omega bare his neck for him, for them it was a symbol that your omega acknowledging them as they're alpha, their dominants… their mates. Sasuke placed a hand on the side of the head as he leaned in and sunk his fangs into his mate making in wince at the pain. The alpha quickly licked the wound clean.

'' Naruto promise me you will think about it '' Sasuke looked deeply into his eyes. '' only if you promise to come back in one piece'' Naruto smiled at him. The alpha kissed him one time before he made his down to the pack. He watched from high up Sasuke unleash a deafening howl followed by smaller ones from the betas in front of him. They locked eyes one more time before he charged past the gates and into the caves with Neji by his side followed by the rest of the betas hot on his tail.

Naruto turned back in their den and lay on the immensely large bed of furs. Already he could sense an empty feeling inside him growing deeper and deeper.

* * *

**And there you have it! I'm going to make tension build between the turned-omegas and born-omegas. Confirmed Sakura bashing! Naruto and will be back together very soon and what do you think Naruto will choose to do?**

**Also I have decided who will be the next turned-omegas will be. Can you guess who it is and which alpha they will be paired up with?**

**By the way when I use the term 'moon' like the dark Celsius will last for 7 moons, it means month in werewolf culture.**

**Just in case;**

Alphas – look like lycans / they can change into their hybrid form ( human/animal) but very discreet about it. They stand of their feet.

Betas – look like the wolves from twilight/ they shift freely into their hybrid form. They follow all alphas order especially the orders of the alpha male

Born omegas- hybrid form only / basic occupation SLUTS

Turned omegas- hybrid form only/ basic occupation MOMMIES

* * *

_******IMPORTANT NOTICE: also please sign and ask all for friends and follows to sign the SOPA petition. It will close on the 19th March. If the law goes through it will cause fan sites like this to become illegal.**_

_**Support the cause !THIS IS NOT JOKE!**_

_**LINK: .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr*********_

* * *

_**ALSO LOTS OF REVIEWS MAKES ME UPDATE VERY FAST!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for taking so long with update, it a little hard to find the time cause of school and work ubt I do intend to finish this story. Also just want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and pm's from you all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted work or any of its characters.**

* * *

'' _Naruto promise me you will think about it '' Sasuke looked deeply into his eyes. '' only if you promise to come back in one piece'' Naruto smiled at him. The alpha kissed him one time before he made his down to the pack. He watched from high up Sasuke unleash a deafening howl followed by smaller ones from the betas in front of him. They locked eyes one more time before he charged past the gates and into the caves with Neji by his side followed by the rest of the betas hot on his tail_.

_Naruto turned back in their den and lay on the immensely large bed of furs. Already he could sense an empty feeling inside him growing deeper and deeper._

* * *

Naruto huffed loudly as he finally sowing the pelts brought to him at his request, folding it neatly and let sit on the side. The omega got up and stretch his limbs, he grinned proudly at the work of his new furnished den. The walls and floors were covered in long heavy golden colored pelts which filled the large den with a warm glow but Naruto was most pleased with the new accessories such as candles, cooking wares, old books and supplies he was able to acquire with the help of a few betas.

Tsunade was the one who first told him about the old abandoned human village few miles from the pack grounds. She thought it would be a good idea to help me feel a little more at home, to have some things that reminded me of my old live back in the old. Although sadly this was more stuff than I ever own before back in the village. Still it took some time to convince Kakashi to let him go out and examine the old village but with Iruka help Kakashi reluctantly agreed to let him go with the condition that he was to be accompanied by several betas at once.

He was very surprised at how he was treated by the pack of large wolves, he somewhat believed they would treat him like the born-omegas; the wolves never spoke to them unless it was necessary, used them to fill their large sexual appetite, ordered them around and on rare occasions used for violent release. The omega was very surprised at how eager the betas were to please him, they followed him around making sure to cater to his every need.

They were very friendly and nice and they were more than happy to help deliver the things he found at the village and brought them back to the den which even included his food as well. Although he became a lot closer to one named Daisuke a beta with shiny burgundy colored fur and when he was in his hybrid form the young man didn't look much older them him. They became acquainted with each other with the several trips they had back and forth from the pack grounds and the old abandoned village. He was very pleasant to be around with. Daisuke was always trying to make him laugh and tried to impress him every chance he got. The beta wolf was happy when he got the chance to carry him on his back through the bright snowy fields.

But even with the warm acceptance of the betas he could feel the palpable wave of anger and resentment that came from the born-omegas that were not only directed at him but also to Kiba and Iruka as well. He tried to ignore their glares especially that of the pink haired one named Sakura, he had tried to approach them once but he was only ignored by them.

He could see how differently he, Kiba and Iruka were treated by the pack compared to the group of born omegas. He brought up the subject to Kakashi but the alpha had explained to him that it was the way the pack, a social system that existed throughout werewolf culture for thousands of years. The silver werewolf told him to not worry about and if it still bothered him he could order to stay away from him. He politely declined not wanting to make things harder for them.

He retreated to the insanely large furred bed in the den; he brushed his hands through the thick layers of pelt, instinctively inhaling the scent fibers. He swore he could still catch a faint scent of Sasuke through the heavy furs. Naruto smiled it was insanely ridiculous how little space he took on the bed of furs, it only prove how much space the alpha male took in the den, maybe that's why this place always felt so empty.

It's been a week since Sasuke took the pack to hunt in the unmarked lands; he hadn't heard any news from them since they left. Everyone seemed calm about the whole situation, guess they had faith in the alpha to bring back enough food to last the entire dark Celsius, yet he could not let go of this feeling that kept him on the edge for so long.

Maybe he was just worried Sasuke or he was more about the fact that the alpha would be back in a few more days and he had not decided whether he wanted to have the alpha's pups or not. Naruto signed loudly, deep down he knew the reason why he kept himself busy for the past few weeks to avoid thinking about the question that plagued his mind even now.

The young omega grew even more restless, he stirred in the bed.

''_do I even want kids? Could I even raise them? I'm only seventeen for god's sake, I shouldn't even be thinking about something like this.'' _He couldn't imagine himself walking around with a giant stomach stuffed with Sasuke's kids ready to pop at any time.

He huffed loudly again as played with his tail. Maybe he should talk to Tsunade about this maybe she could help him. She was the den mother after all.

* * *

Sasuke sat high on the edge of the pointed rock watching from up high the betas of his pack resting from another gruesome hunt. Staring at the mountain of dead animals, he was quite pleased with all they had managed to kill in these past few days even with the snow in their way. Still the alpha was growing more and more irritable by the day and was taking out his stress on some of the betas but they knew his was acting like this because he was so far apart from his omega.

After an alpha finds his omega they need to mate on regular basis, it was dangerous to have an alpha so far apart from his omega but Sasuke had been trained hard to control his wolf to stop himself from going over the edge. This trip was necessary for the good of the pack and especially Naruto.

Sasuke hadn't told anyone of the choice he left with his omega before he departed. The choice to bear his pups or not, the others would see it as him being weak and not being able to take charge of his omega. He knew that he could just force himself on the omega like most alphas would do but there was this feeling in his gut telling him that he would to have his omega trust.

He did not want to think of what would happen if Naruto refused to mother his pups, there was much consequence to that scenario one being that his place as top alpha would be in danger. A mated alpha without pups was an alpha who couldn't lead a pack. Any other alpha would be glad to his place as alpha male. He was soon distracted from his thoughts when he heard someone approaching him from behind. He glanced and saw Neji standing behind him; he didn't expect to see the alpha for another day or so. Neji had request a few days off to search for something. He assumed it was something for his omega so he did not object to it as long as he returns quickly to his side.

''how have the hunts been in my absence?'' Neji asked the alpha. '' good, we have more than we can carry but that should not be an issue'' Sasuke replied. Neji looked down to where his alpha was staring; he saw the betas loading the heaps of slain animals onto a large wooden wagon, he had remembered seeing humans using such devices to transport their goods for place to place. '' how did you acquire it? '' The silver eyed alpha asked.

'' we came across some unpleasant humans a few days ago, we quickly disposed of them and took this off their hands'' Sasuke explain without any empathy for them. '' was that wise what if the humans notice and come searching?''

''they were armed, covered in blood that was not their own and most of the items they carried did not smell like them. I don't think any human will miss them'' Sasuke explain nonchalant. ''We aren't allowed to indiscriminately attack humans'' Neji turned and stared back at him. Sasuke did not like the tone Neji was addressing him in.

'' do not! Remind me of werewolf laws Neji'' the alpha male stood up, face to face, in front of Neji glaring at him. '' and while we're on the subject care to explain to me why reek you of humans? '' the alpha asked. He could see Neji visibly retreating and looking slightly nervous. '' there was something I needed to do for Kiba'' Neji explained looking down avoiding Sasuke's harsh glare. '' nothing that would put the pack at risk, I presume? '' Sasuke growled.

'' no sir'' Neji quickly answered. The red eyed alpha stared at Neji a bit longer to see if there was any reason to doubt his words. Sasuke walked passed Neji and looked down at the betas working. '' go help the others get ready we'll send this haul back to the pack grounds to take care of, five betas should be enough for the delivery'' Sasuke ordered, Neji quickly nodded and hurried off past the alpha male.

Sasuke sighed loudly when Neji was out of hearing range; he scratched the back of his neck. Part of his job was to maintain an air of absolute control and dominance over the pack members any less would be a show of weakness and that was something he could not allow. Just like he was brutally taught by that _alpha,_ his grips clenched and sneered at the thought of that man.

* * *

'' hello Naruto was there something I can help you with?'' Tsunade smiled as she saw the blond walk into her small den. '' well I have some questions I wanted to ask you '' he ask shyly. ''Of course. Here sit down'' she motioned him to sit in front of the kindling fire.

'' what as you troubled? '' The beta asked him. '' umm, well… you see. It's about stuff…'' Naruto blushed. '' that's quite a broad subject did you have anything specific in mind? '' she smiled looking at the omega turn even more red as he played with his fingers. The den mother had a feeling of what the young boy wanted to talk about. '' I don't know just everything I suppose, mostly what to expect when Sasuke comes back'' Naruto rubbed his head.

'' there is only a couple more days before the dark Celsius. When Sasuke returns with the rest of the pack. He'll have the entire mountain sealed from the inside to keep the harsh winter out'' Tsunade said.

'' is the dark Celsius really has bad as they say?'' Naruto asked. '' unfortunately yes, even if we completely sealed inside we need to be able to keep the temperature in the mountain has high as possible or we might freeze, hopefully we'll have enough wood to burn till it passes. I fear it will be far much worst this time.''

''Why?''

'' you must promise me not to repeat these words to anyone in the pack'' the den mother stared directly into his eyes, he nodded. '' Sasuke believes even with this last hunt there still won't be enough food for the entire pack. He's afraid that he will not be able to keep the pack under control if they find out. Things are already tense as it is'' Tsunade explained.

'' what do you mean tense? Everybody looks fine to me''

'' on the surface perhaps but it has been very hard before you came along. Especially after the previous alpha male, Fugaku, and his mate, Mikoto, Sasuke's parents die so tragically'' Tsunade looked down with with a sad look. Naruto stared back at the beta with wide eyes, he had no idea. Sasuke parent died?

'' how did it happen?'' Naruto asked.

'' it happened a few years ago, they were brutally attacked by some rogue wolves passing by. It hit the pack so hard. We were all lost and strays wandering the lands pack less, until they took everyone in and kept us all together and formed this pack.'' Tsunade smile with a feeling of nostalgia.

'' can wolves from other pack just attack us?'' Naruto asked hoping he wouldn't have to fear for his life every time he stepped outside.

'' No, it was very odd why they were attacked in the first place. Wolves from other pack don't go into marked territory to begin with. We never found out who the attackers were and we didn't have the power to confront the other packs about it.'' Tsunade looked deep in thought.

'' it was such a tragedy, how could the gods deliver such a violent onto the most kind hearted souls this pack has ever known. Those pups took the loss of their parents so hard '' the den mother sighed loudly.

Naruto raised a brow at she said. ''Pups? As in Sasuke wasn't an only child?'' Naruto asked. '' No, he had an older brother an alpha named Itachi, he was in line take control of the pack since their father was the current alpha male of the pack but soon after the death of their sire, Itachi disappeared and Sasuke quickly took control of the pack and no one has heard or seen from Itachi since. Some of course try to challenge him to the dead for the title as alpha male but Sasuke was the victor each time. Sasuke was still relatively young at the time in fact he still is.'' Tsunade finished with a small smile on her face.

the young omega silently digested the new information about Sasuke's past, he was very intrigue by the knowledge of the alpha's past. He wondered if Sasuke would mind him asking more about his past but knowing him the red eyed werewolf would most likely try to change the subject if he asked.

'' I'm sorry, I went off topic you wanted to know about the bird and bees correct'' Tsunade snapped him out of his thoughts with a bright blush on his face. '' umm… yeah'' he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, doing as much as possible to avoid any eye contact.

'' during the dark Celsius when the land is covered in utter darkness. For centuries our kinds have always sought refuge in wherever they could find it during this period. It soon became clear that omegas become pregnant only during this time. We still don't really understand why this is but during the dark Celsius male-omegas are able to produce a special egg if u while inside of them that receive the alpha's seed and allow them to conceive a litter of pups'' Tsunade explained as Naruto listened closely.

''unfortunately this 'egg' that male-omega produce is still rare, it comes and go very quickly and there is no way predict or know if you might be producing it or not. This in fact means that you and Sasuke will spent most of your days together till you are full of his pups'' Tsunade finished. Naruto thought to himself before asking his next question

'' you said litter before does that mean I'll have more than one child?'' Naruto asked with a worried tone etched in his voice. Tsunade hesitated when she heard the tone of his voice, she knew deep down that Naruto having the alphas pups would be best for the pack but she also didn't want to scare to the poor boy. The den mother knew the alpha would have her head he found she was the cause that his omega did not want to bear his pups.

''the average litter for omegas are between four and six pups'' she answered truthfully. Naruto inhale and exhale at the news. He was already on the edge of having one child to begin with now he had to deal with the prospect of having between four and six kids. He swallowed at the thought.

'' Naruto, I believe you should have a talk with Sasuke before you make a final decision whether you want to have his pups or not'' Naruto eyes widened. '' how did you know Sasuke…?''

'' you've been working so hard these past few days, I could tell there was something bothering you deeply'' she place her hand on his shoulder. Naruto was about to reply when they interrupted by the loud voice. '' hey Naruto, I'm off duty need some company? '' Daisuke walked into the den, in his hybrid form, nude as the day he was born without any concern for the lack of modesty.

Naruto smiled at the beta and stood up '' umm… '' he looked back at Tsunade. '' go, it will good chance to gather your thoughts'' she smiled at back and at the omega before he followed the beta.

* * *

**I know, I know this was a short a very short chapter. No lemons , sadly I know please don't hate me. I know this took a long time to update. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff at its kinda hard to find the time to write now. Also to be honest I've been lacking a lot of inspiration for this fic lately.**

**I tried to introduce an oc beta but idk im still not feeling it. i don't even want to think about the part where i was explaining mpreg.**

**Anyway this chapter was mostly to say that I have not given up on this fic. The next chapter is already in the works.**


End file.
